


Dutch Courage

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Dutch Courage

**Title:** Dutch Courage  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #45: alcohol  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

“S'that what it takes then?? Ply you with drink and you cave in?”

Shaking his head, Emmett tried to think clearly. He struggled – being this close to Paul always seemed to befuddle his brain, cloud his judgment. If Paul had been a vampire he would have thought it was his 'skill' but werewolves couldn't control vampires. Normally.

“God, stop bitching. My head....”

“You need to make a choice. Me and my wolf don't share. Get me?" Emmett sighed. Time to choose and he knew who it would be. But telling her was going to take more than dutch courage...


End file.
